


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.XX

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Ch.1: The baby's birth.Ch.2: Kitten Yura is a brat and he is making daddy very angry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this Volume is medically inaccurate. ^^  
> Enjoy <3

Otabek woke up to the sound of the alarm piercing his ears. He turned it off and moved to hug Yuri but the blond's side was empty. That was weird, since Yuri used to sleep a lot lately, so Otabek got up to see where he was.  
  
Barefooted and wearing only a pair of grey sweatpants, he walked into the living room, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Yura?" He asked to the empty living room, hoping Yuri would answer but he didn't. Just then, he noticed, a warm light coming from the half open door of the nursery. He stood outside and knocked on the door softly before opening it and seeing Yuri sitting in the armchair by the baby's crib, holding a tiger plushie they had bought a few months ago for their baby. He had his hair in a messy bun and was wearing one of Otabek's shirts as always.  
  
Otabek smiled and walked in. "Hey, what are you doing here? Why aren't you sleeping?" He said gently.  
  
Yuri smiled too. "I couldn't sleep. What time is it?"  
  
"6am. Is everything okay?" Otabek asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I just had two nightmares and couldn't sleep afterwards. That's all."  
  
Otabek made Yuri stand up, so that he can sit on the armchair and then, made him sit on his lap. He hugged Yuri and placed his head on Yuri's shoulder. "What were those nightmares about?"  
  
Yuri sighed. "Our baby. I saw that I arrived to the hospital to give birth but when I told the doctor that I'm here to deliver the baby, he asked me what baby and then I looked down and I had no swollen tummy."  
  
Otabek placed his finger over the nose of the tiger plushie and booped it. "That doesn't make much sense. Your tummy is there. It's real. You can feel our baby moving. What else did you see?"  
  
"I saw that I did deliver him but when I asked to hold him they doctor's denied giving him to me. They took him away despite my pleas and I would never see him again because they were stealing my son. You were there too but you wouldn't do anything about it." Yuri wiped a few tears that had rolled on his cheeks.  
  
"You know I would never allow that, right?" Otabek said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Yuri whispered.  
  
"You're worried."  
  
"Beka, I'm due in ten days. I'm scared shitless."  
  
"The birth is scaring you?" Otabek asked.  
  
"Of course not. I'm not scared of the pain or the blood. I'm fearless but only when it comes to myself. When it comes to this little guy in there, I'm fucking terrified."  
  
"Yura, the doctor said that the baby's health is excellent."  
  
Yuri sighed. "I thought I would be a cool parent but I'm freaking out already."  
  
"Wanna know a secret?" Otabek whispered in his ears.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Yuri asked intrigued.  
  
"I'm freaking out too. In fact, I have never in my life felt such fear."  
  
"Really?" Yuri eyed him suspiciously. "You don't show it."  
  
"I'm trying to be logical. I suppose all new parents feel the same."  
  
Suddenly, Yuri gasped. "Beka! He's kicking! He's awake." He pulled Otabek's hand and placed it on top of his tummy.  
  
Otabek felt the baby kicking underneath his palm and chuckled. "Do you think he's pissed because we woke him up?"  
  
"I think he's saying good morning. I hope he's not an early bird after he's born." Yuri replied giddily.  
  
Otabek rubbed Yuri's tummy and his strong fingers, even though the baby had stopped kicking and nuzzled Yuri's neck. "He might be. I used to wake up at 6am every weekend to watch cartoon and I was waking my parents up as well."  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
Otabek chuckled. "Don't worry. You can sleep as much as you like. I'll wake up to keep an eye on him."  
  
Yuri purred and tangled their fingers together. "Stay home today. Don't go to work." Yuri whispered.  
  
"You know I can't do that. I'm sorry."  
  
"But I want you here." Yuri whined.  
  
"Yura, please."  
  
Yuri sighed. "Victor and Yuuri are coming for a visit today. I can't stand them unless I'm with you. Do you want me to suffer?"  
  
Otabek chuckled. "You are such a liar, Yura. I know you love them."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Yes, you do. You won't suffer." Otabek stroked the baby bump with his strong thumb and kissed Yuri's neck. "Why are they coming?"

"They say they want to bring gifts for the baby."  
  
"And they called you to say they'all drop by and you told them it's okay? That doesn't sound like you." Otabek teased him because it was true, Yuri didn't like having people over.  
  
"Well, they did mention the gifts for the baby." Yuri interlaced his fingers with Otabek. "And your mum is a Nikiforov fan. She fangirled so hard when I told her, I couldn't say no."  
  
Otabek chuckled. "My mum loves Victor but not as much as she loves you. You're her favorite."  
  
"After you." Yuri teased.  
  
"I don't count. I'm her son." Otabek agreed. "Let's go eat breakfast. I need to leave soon."  
  
*  
  
Yuri was in a bad mood. Victor and Yuuri were coming in less than half an hour and he wasn't in mood to deal with their excitement. Otabek's mum on the other hand was, was happily preparing everything for the guest, when she stepped out if the kitchen and into Yuri's view, while he was boringly changing between tv channels without paying attention to any of it.  
  
"Yuri, there is no tea or coffee in the kitchen." She said panicked.  
  
"So?"  
  
"What will we treat our guests?"  
  
"If we treat them nothing, they might leave sooner." Yuri deadpanned.  
  
"We can't do that. Mr Nikiforov and his husband are coming. We have to treat them well."  
  
"Aylin, it's just Victor and Katsudon. Chill."  
  
She sat next to Yuri, cupping her face. "This is a disaster. "  
  
Yuri took a deep breath. "Look, Aylin, I don't care if we have nothing to treat those two and I'm sure they don't either, but if this means so much to you, take my wallet and go buy some tea and coffee and anything else you might need."  
  
"I can't go. My son said never to leave you alone."  
  
Yuri rolled his eyes. "Beka said many things. So what? Do I look like I can't take care of myself? What do you think I did when you weren't here? I stayed home alone, I was going out to meet my friends," Yuri explained. "I even had yoga classes." He said excitedly. "but I stopped them a few weeks later because I was bored. I prefer speed and I want to be able to run and jump and..." He stopped as soon as he noticed that Otabek's mum still had that sad expression on her face. "Aylin, Beka doesn't have to know.We won't tell him. It will be out little secret."  
  
She nodded. "Will you be alright?"  
  
"Of course, I will. Don't worry."  
  
"I'll be back in ten minutes."  
  
Aylin left the apartment, shutting the door behind her and Yuri was left all alone. Finally he thought. No matter how much he liked Otabek's mum, he craved some alone time. He rubbed his baby bump and went back to switching channels on TV but there was nothing he liked. He was so bored. He turned the TV off and slowly stood up. He was very heavy now and every movement was slow and hard to do.  
  
He approached the nursery and walked inside. Standing at the door, he observed the room. It felt cold and empty. It had everything a nursery needed, yet it didn't have the most important, the baby. He placed both his hands on his tummy and smiled. "Soon, you'll be here." He murmured. "You'll be sleeping in your crib and every few hours you'll be waking me and daddy up and we'll be dead tired but I won't mind because you'll smile at me and I'll forget my tiredness." He stayed there, looking down at his tummy, when suddenly he started laughing. "Am I expecting an answer? Fuck, I'm worse than Beka."  
  
He walked further in and noticed a small bag on the nightstand. He looked inside and saw a textile, which he pulled out. It was a shirt for the baby. Beka had bought it months ago. It was green and on it there was a brown bear with googly eyes. At first, Yuri thought the shirt was stupid but now he loved it. He placed it on his chest, imagining that his baby was wearing it and hugged it tight, imagining he was hugging his baby. "I can't wait to hold you." He whispered. 

Just then, with the corner of his eye he noticed the tiger plushie they had bought for their baby. Yuri needed to hold it but Otabek had placed it on the top shelf that he couldn't reach. "Damn you, Beka!" He sighed, pulling a chair in front of him. He carefully, stepped on it and reached for the tiger plushie. He was stepping down, when he lost his balance and fell hard on the floor.  
  
Yuri sat back and just then he felt a piercing pain beginning from his lower abdomen and going through his lower back, and he sobbed in agony. He took a deep breath, placing his pale hand over his tummy. "This was nothing, right? I don't need to worry. We don't need to tell daddy. Right, baby?" He flashed a fake smile.  
  
He tried to pull himself up but the moment he stood on his feet, he felt that piercing pain again and his knees weakened. "No, this can't be happening." Yuri shook his head, feeling tears watering his eyes. "What did I do?" He sobbed, trying to taking small steps towards the living room but with each step the pain was growing and made him lose his balance again and fall on the floor.   
He repositioned himself to sit back, feeling nauseous, when he heard the front door open. "Yuri, look who I came across on my way home?" He heard Aylin saying and then voices Yuri could tell they belonged to Victor and Yuuri but he was feeling too dizzy to pay attention to what they were saying.  
  
He heard them calling his name over and over again. He saw blurry figures entering the nursery and then, everything turned black.  
  
*  
  
Otabek received a call from Victor to come to the hospital immediately. Yuri and the baby were in danger he said, so he rushed to the hospital as fast as possible. How he arrived at the hospital or how he climbed up the stairs, he has no recollection of. One moment he was at work and the next he was walking down the corridors of the hospital and towards Yuuri, Victor and his mum. "What happened?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Yuri's bleeding internally. They are taking the baby out. The doctor's are trying to save them both." A voice told him. Otabek couldn't tell if that voice belonged to Yuuri or Victor.  
  
Suddenly, all the emotions he was suppressing the last hour came rushing out, flooding his eyes with tears. "What do you mean? How did that happen? He was fine when I left him this morning."  
  
"He probably had a nasty fall, we found him on the floor when we arrived." The voice said.  
  
"N-no. That's impossible. My mum was there to look after him."  Otabek looked at his mum.  
  
Aylin's looked at him with tearstained eyes. "I-I wasn't there." She murmured. "I'm sorry."  
  
Otabek saw red. "What do you mean? Where were you?" He said with an angry tone and Aylin began weeping. Otabek grabbed her by the arms with both of his hands. "Where were you?"  
  
Aylin covered her face with both of her hands. "Out. At the supermarket."  
  
"Why? Why did you leave him? You were supposed to be there. You were supposed to look after him." Otabek cried out and his mother weeped even more. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Victor's voice telling him to calm down and what happened isn't his mother's fault. He let go of his mum and lowered his gaze, feeling ashamed of his behavior but he was angry and scared, so scared he could feel his body going cold and his heart hurting. He couldn't lose Yura. He couldn't lose their baby. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be happy.  
  
He took a few steps back, mumbling a sorry and sat back on the couch of the waiting room, covering his face with his palms, trying to calm himself down. Right now there was nothing he could do but wait.  
  
Time was passing agonizingly slow. At some point a nurse came at them, telling them that the next minutes are crucial and the doctors are doing everything they can. Otabek waited, pacing up and down the waiting room until his feet felt sore and had to rest on the couch again, his mum sitting on his left side, while Yuuri and Victor on his right. 

After a few minutes, a nurse walked into the waiting room, smiling and Otabek's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. He prayed this smile was meant for him, that she would come close, smile and tell him that Yura and their baby are fine and he can see them and hold his son. But the nurse, walked right past him, not even sparing a glance at him. Instead she approached, a group of people who were sitting in the corner of the waiting room. The nurse said something to a tall woman with long auburn hair, who smiled widely and thanked her. The rest of her family cheered excitedly and hugged the woman, congratulating her for the birth of her healthy daughter.  
  
The nurse turned around and left the waiting room with the same smile on her face. Otabek hated that smile, he hated that nurse but most of all he hated those people at the corner of the waiting room, who were still cheering and talking about the new healthy member of their family. It felt as if someone was mocking him, showing him the happiness he couldn't have. His eyes watered and immediately covered them with his palms, sobbing silently and he felt his mother's hand rubbing his back. "Otabek." He heard her whisper. "I'm sure that Yuri and the baby will make it." He heard her letting out a small fake laugh. "You must h-".  
  
"Shut up." Otabek interrupted her. "Please, stop talking. I can't stand it. I can't..." He lowered his face between his hands and began to cry again, his body spasming.  
  
"Otabek." He heard Yuuri saying. "We want you to know that no matter what happens Victor and I will be by your side."  
  
"Yes, we feel your pain. We will help you with anything you need." Victor added.   
  
Otabek shook his head. "You don't know what it's like, shitheads." He stood up and walked away from the waiting room and into the corridor, standing next to a window. He opened it to get some fresh air. He looked outside. They were in the heart of the summer and the sun was shinning brightly in the sky. Otabek would even swear he even heard birds chirping but he didn't care. 'Shitheads...' he murmured and smiled bitterly because that's something Yura would say.  
  
He took the phone out of his pocket and went through his various photos. He stopped on the one that was taken exactly one year ago. It was from their trip to Italy. In the photo, they were in the Colosseum and Yuri had his hands wrapped around Otabek's waist, his hair in a messy bun, smiling, while Otabek was taking the photo. Yuri looked relaxed and happy and this is exactly what Otabek always wanted for Yuri to be happy in his arms, that's why he had worked hard all those years to deserve him but he had Yuri down because he didn't protect him or their baby. If he was there, this wouldn't have happened. His mind wandered to their little baby boy, so small and fragile, being in pain and struggling for his life and his eyes began to water again. He wiped the few tears that rolled down his cheeks, when he felt a pat on the back. A petite nurse with blond hair and baby blue eyes was standing behind him, the same nurse that told Otabek that the doctors are doing everything they can.  
  
"Excuse me, you're Mr Plisetsky's husband, right?" She said with a gentle voice and Otabek nodded, feeling his palms sweating and his heartbeat rising. If the news were bad, he wouldn't be able to handle it. The nurse smiled at him and for a moment she looked like an angel. "Both Mr Plisetsky and the baby are perfectly healthy. The operation was tough but both of them are fighters. Congratulations."  
  
Otabek felt like a huge weight was instantly lifted from his shoulders and the birds' chirping coming from outside through the open window. Yep, it was definitely birds chirping sweetily and Yura was fine and their baby was fine and Otabek has never felt happier. "Can I see them?"

"Of course, but only for a few minutes. Mr Plisetsky needs to rest. Follow me." She said and let Otabek through a cold corridor to a door with the number 20 on it. She waved Otabek to move forward and she left leaving Otabek alone in front of the door. He knocked gently and slowly opened it, his heart skipping a beat when he looked inside.  
  
Yuri was on a hospital bed, wearing a white hospital gown, he had tears in his eyes and tears running down his face but he had a smile on his face, like that smile in their selfie in Colosseum. No, no, this smile right here was better, more beautiful than ever  because it was directed to the little one Yuri was holding in his arms. It was their baby, such a tiny little boy he was that Otabek could barely see him. He took a step forwards, closing the door behind him. "Yura." he whispered.  
  
Yuri smiled at him. "Come closer, Beka. There's someone here who wants to meet you." He whispered back.  
  
Otabek moved closer and sat on the bed. Looking down at their baby, he saw that he had a few hair on his head in the color of brown like Otabek's sister and he was so cute, sleeping peacefully in Yuri's arm. "Look, baby. Daddy's here." Yuri whispered and Otabek placed his index finger on the baby's tiny hand "Hey, little one.". Just then, the baby wrapped his hand around Otabek's finger holding it tight. The Kazakh let out a sob. "I thought I was losing you both."  
  
"Here. Hold him." Yuri carefully placed the baby in Otabek's arms, showing him how to hold the baby correctly and then, quickly wiped the tears from his face.  
  
Otabek held the baby tight, leaning in to place a small kiss on his forehead, when he slightly opened his eyes, revealing a striking green color. "Oh my god, Yura, he has your eyes!!!" Otabek said excitedly.  
  
Yuri laughed. "Before you came in, I told him that you were going to be very happy about it."  
  
“He’s beautiful.” The baby stretched his tiny arm towards Otabek, who leaned in and kissed his tiny knuckles. "So, are we going to call him Vlad like we agreed?"  
  
"I don't know. It don't think it suits him, Beka. He doesn't look bloodthirsty. He looks more like an angel."  
  
"I still like the name Alexei. It’s simple."  
  
"Alexei..." Yuri murmured, thinking about it and stretch his arms for Otabek to give him the baby. He gathered the baby close to his body. "Alexei..." He said once again.  
  
"Alyosha." Otabek whispered and a few seconds later Yuri let out a very small sob.  
  
"Beka, Alyosha is the cutest baby name I've ever heard."  
  
"It's Alexei then, right?"  
  
Yuri nodded happily.  
  
"Yura, can I kiss you?"  
  
Yuri blushed. "My breath might smell bad, Beka."  
  
"I don't mind." Otabek moved closer, pushing some of Yuri's hair behind his ear and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the mouth. "I was so scared I would lose you, Yura. You and Alyosha are my world. I wouldn't know what to do without you. I behaved bad."  
  
"I’m sorry."  
  
"I yelled at my mum."  
  
"You should apologize to her. It wasn't her fault."  
  
"I will." Otabek stroked Yuri's cheek, smiling mischievously. "I called Yuuri and Victor shitheads."  
  
Yuri laughed. "I don't believe that."  
  
"It's true. You can ask them when you see them."  
  
"I wish I could have seen that." Yuri said as he kept laughing.  
  
Otabek hummed, cupping his face and kissing him again when the nurse came into the room, informing him that he has to go because Yuri needs to rest.  
  
"Where will you go now?" Yuri asked him once he had lied down.  
  
"Home. I'll bring you some clothes."  
  
Yuri nodded. "Beka, did you call my grandpa?"  
  
"Not yet." Otabek replied stroking Yuri's blonde hair.  
  
"He doesn't have to know the whole truth. I mean, I was close to giving birth anyway."  
  
Otabek nodded. "I'll leave the sad parts out, okay? Get some rest."  
  
*  
One month later.  
Otabek opened the door to their apartment, walking in and seeing Yuri sitting on their red Persian carpet in the middle of their living room, the baby toys scattered around him while he was breastfeeding Alyosha. "I'm home." Otabek said excitedly, kicking his shoes off and sitting cross-legged in front of Yuri and leaning in to kiss smiling Yuri on the mouth.  
  
"Hey..." Yuri whispered, kissing him back. "How was work?"  
  
"Terrible. I couldn't wait to come home to be with you two." Otabek looked lovingly at the breastfeeding baby. "How was your day?"  
  
Yuri smiled, looking down at Alyosha. "Perfect! We slept for hours and then we went for a small walk. He is so sweet, Beka and calm, just like you. He's the cutest baby ever. "  
  
"Yeah, he certainly is." Otabek pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a photo of Yuri breastfeeding Alyosha.  
  
"I saw what you did." Yuri teased.  
  
"I can't help it. You look so beautiful."  
  
Right then, Alyosha stopped breastfeeding and Yuri pulled up his shirt, kissing him on the forehead. "Great. Now it's my turn to hold him." Otabek said happily.   
  
Yuri hugged Alyosha tight. "Why?"  
  
"It's my turn. You've been holding him all day, Yura. Come on. Give him to me."  
  
"But I can't get enough of him, Beka. I want to hold him all the time." Yuri reached for one of the children's book they had on the coffee table and threw it on Beka's lap. "Here. Read us a fairytale. We're tired from playing all day, isn’t that so, sweetheart? Playing is so tiring, daddy." He said and nuzzled Alyosha's face.  
  
Otabek put the book aside. "I'm not reading anything. I want to hold my baby too. Come on, Yura. You have him all day while I have to count down the hours and the minutes to come home and see him."  
  
Yuri rolled his eyes. "You're such a drama queen, Beka. Here. Take him."  
  
Otabek pulled the baby into his arms, kissing his tiny baby hand. "Hi, tiger. Daddy is here. I missed you so much."  
  
"You never call me tiger." Yuri teased.  
  
"You are the kitten. Alyosha is the tiger. Our next baby is going to be something else."  
  
Yuri blushed. "Our next baby?"  
  
Otabek blushed too after realising what he had said. "I mean, if you want to. It's okay, if you don't."  
  
"No, I do. Just not now. I want to wait a little. I want us to enjoy our time with Alyosha, while he's still a baby without having to worry about anything else."  
  
"I want the same." Otabek reached for the book he had put aside and threw it on Yuri's lap. "You read us a fairytale. Daddy 's tired from working all day, right, Alyosha?" He said sweetily, kissing the baby's cheek over and over again.  
  
Yuri opened the book. "Fine. I'll read. What's this?" He looked at the cover of the book. "The three little pigs?" He smirked. "Hey, sweetheart." He said, touching softly the baby's hand that was extended towards him. "Do you remember uncle Yuuri? Papa is now going to read you a story about his three cousins." He kissed the Alyosha's hand.  
  
Otabek laughed at that, making Yuri laugh as well. "Yura, come on.."  
  
"What? I’m educating my baby boy.” He opened the book. “ I think I'm going to make the wolf the good guy in this story . Once upon a time..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and they lived happily ever after."  
>  Alyosha, Yura's and Beka's little tiger, grew up to be a dog person and in his 8th birthday he asked for a husky puppy. Poor Yura, nearly had a heart attack but in the end, he gave in to his little one's pleads because he loves him so much.  
> One more thing to know about Alyosha is that despite his parents attempts to get him into figure skating, he hated it with all his heart. He got into fencing instead and Yuri and Beka thought it was the coolest thing ever! (swords yeah xD)  
> Other than that, he is a calm, sweet and kind-hearted little boy who loves his parents very very much.


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later,  
It was quite late and Otabek was sitting on his desk, reading, when he heard the bedroom door opening. He didn't pay any attention to it since he knew it was Yuri, until he heard a hesitant "Daddy..." coming from the blond's lips. Otabek's breath hitched and turned his head fast to look at Yuri. The sight before him made all the blood in his body to rush down his cock. Before him stood Yuri but not looking like he did the last couple of months. His long blonde hair weren't in a messy bun but they were free, running down his pale shoulders, shinning like pure gold. He was wearing black cat ears on his head and a purple baby doll dress, which made his pale skin look even paler under the dim light of the desk lamb. Yuri had a mischievous look on his face, that look that could travel Otabek mad with lust. "Daddy..." Otabek heard him say again, this time biting his lower lip.  
  
Otabek swallowed hard. He was finding hard to breath. "Yura?"  
  
"May I come closer, daddy?"  
  
"Of course, kitten. Come."  
  
Yuri moved with slow, feline moves towards Otabek, not breaking eye contact even once. He stretched his hand and ran his fingers through the kazakh's dark locks and sat on the desk, his long pale legs were wide open, one on each side of Otabek's body, letting him see that he wears no underwear.  
  
Otabek looked at Yuri, whose body was fully desplayed right in front of him. His pink hole, already wet and inviting and his cock, semi- hard, in a beautiful pink shade, begging to be touched. Otabek licked his lips, craving to taste Yuri.  
  
"Am I to your liking, daddy?" Yuri said, smirking.  
  
Otabek looked up. One of the straps of Yuri's dress had rolled down, leaving his shoulder completely naked and so inviting for Otabek to bite the pale white flesh there. "Yura..." was all he managed to say.  
  
"You can touch me, daddy."  
  
"The doctor..."  
  
"The doctor said we can have sex." Yuri interrupted him. "I missed you, daddy... So much..." Yuri raised his leg and placed it on Otabek's shoulder, running his toes over the strong muscles of Otabek's neck. "I want to feel you so badly. It's been a very long time."  
  
Otabek cradled Yuri's foot, bringing his mouth closer and placing a kiss on the arch. "Yura..." he whispered, after one more kiss. "I missed you too. It's been a long time indeed." He brought his mouth on Yuri's toes, kissing slowly each one of them. "You're so beautiful, my Yura. Every part of you is perfect."  
  
Yuri moaned. "Do you love me, daddy?"  
  
Otabek kissed Yuri's big toe. "I do. More than anything."  
  
"Show m-" Yuri yelped when Otabek wrapped his lips around Yuri's toes, sucking it. The sensation of Otabek's velvet tongue on his skin and the warmth of his mouth made Yuri's need grow. "Beka...M-more." he moaned.  
  
Otabek popped Yuri's toe out of his mouth and slowly moved on to kissing the arch again and then the ankle.  He ran his tongue over Yuri's ankle, looking straight into the blond’s eyes, making Yuri tremble and moan. "Tell me what you want, kitten."  
  
"Love me. I need you, daddy. It's been so long. Love me. Do you know how frustrating it is to sleep next to you, to watch you shower, to smell your skin or watch your strong hands holding our baby, while I can't have you. Not the way I want "  
  
Otabek caressed Yuri's leg, moving on to kissing his calf and then his inner thigh, nibbling and licking, leaving pale purple marks all over Yuri's thigh, while the blond was moaning above him and his cock was now fully and painfully hard. Otabek reached Yuri's hole. He was so close Yuri could feel his hot breath on his rim.  
  
"Please..." Yuri croaked  
  
Otabek looked up at the blond who was a complete mess by now, face red and tearstained eyes. The Kazakh smirked. "Not yet." He said pulling Yuri's leg away from his shoulder.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Otabek looked at him with his usual stoic face. "I need to finish my studying first." He tried to push Yuri off his desk but the blond hissed and pushed him off of him.  
  
"No." Yuri screamed, pushing Otabek back on his chair, his foot on the kazakh's chest, so that he couldn't move. "No teasing. I want your attention and I want it now."  
  
"Kitten, behave." Otabek warned. 

"No. I want you, daddy. Which part of what I said you don't understand?" Yuri ran his foot over Otabek's abdomen, letting it fall on his groin, feeling the hardened cock under his toes. "And I can feel that you want me too, daddy. I can please you like this, if you want."  
  
With a smirk on his face Otabek pushed Yuri's foot away from his cock. "I said no, kitten. You have to wait."  
  
"No!" Yuri pushed some of Otabek's books off the desk. "I'm done waiting."  
  
"Kitten, obey."  
  
"Fuck you." Yuri yelled. "I'm not obeying sh-" He was unable to finish his sentence because strong fingers were wrapped around his fragile neck and he could feel the Kazakh's hot breath on his face. Otabek looked angry.  
  
"What was that, kitten? Did you just tell me to fuck off?"  Otabek growled tightening his fingers around Yuri's neck.  
  
Yuri smirked. "I did. So what? What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"I could punish you really bad, kitten."  
  
Yuri grinned. "Whatever you do to me, I will probably enjoy it, daddy. Don't you know it by now? There's nothing you can do to punish me."  
  
"Maybe I should leave you untouched, desperate and needy for a few days or maybe even weeks, while you whine and beg for my cock. What do you say?"  
  
"Then maybe I need to find some other alpha, who will be willing to fuck me hard just the way I like it, while you stay here with your books and your papers."  The strong fingers around his neck, suddenly landed on his cheek and Yuri bit his lips, laughing sardonically. "Mmm... I like it when you're rough to me, daddy."  
  
Otabek was instantly on top of him, clutching the back of his neck. "What you just said it's gonna cost you, kitten." He said enraged, his breathing was short and fast. "Turn around. Lie on the desk. Now."  
  
Yuri obeyed immediately. His little body was on the desk, pushing his ass up for Otabek to have a better view. The kazakh pulled his hands back and handcuffed them. Yuri moaned, feeling the leather around his wrists. He felt Otabek pulling his dress up and just then a leather whip landed on his ass with force, making Yuri cry out in pain. There was a second whip and then a third, so strong that Yuri's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"How is that for a punishment, kitten?" Otabek asked and the whip landed one more time on Yuri's ass, making Yuri yelp.  
  
"...m sorry." Yuri whispered.  
  
"What was that, kitten? I didn't here you." Otabek spanked him once more.  
  
"I'm sorry, daddy. I- I didn't mean the things I said."  
  
Otabek placed his body over Yuri's, biting on his pale shoulder. "I'm very angry at you, little kitty. You made daddy really really angry tonight. I should keep spanking you until your ass bruises and you cry begging me to stop."  
  
Yuri shivered and moaned. "If it pleases you, daddy, do it. I'd do anything for you, daddy."  
  
Otabek stepped back, lowered his pants and stepped out of them. He held his dark, heavy cock in his palm and stroked it twice. "On your knees, kitten." Yuri obeyed immediately. Otabek observed him. Tears had rolled down his cheeks and his face was crimsom red. Otabek grabbed Yuri's hair, cupping the back of his head and shoved his dark meaty cock down the blond's throat in one big thrust. Yuri chocked and gagged but there was nothing he could do. He began thrusting fast, hitting the back of Yuri's throat, fucking Yuri's mouth, while the blond's face was covered in tears and saliva. "How's that for attention, kitten? Do you like it?" All Yuri could do was moan, sending vibrations all over Otabek's body and the kazakh moaned. "You feel so good, kitten. I can’t hold back." he growled and popped his cock out, cumming all over Yuri's face. He rubbed his cock on Yuri’s face, making sure the cum would spread everywhere.  
  
Otabek sat on the edge of the bed leaving Yuri there still on his knees. "Kitten, come here." Yuri tried to stand up but Otabek stopped him. "I didn't say you could stand up."  
  
Yuri stopped, went back on his knees and slowly moved closer to Otabek. He reached him and placed himself  between Otabek's legs. He let his head fall on Otabek's knee, trying to feel his warm skin but Otabek jerked his leg away. "Did I say you could touch me?" 

Yuri lowered his head. "I'm sorry, daddy."  
  
Otabek nodded but remained silent observing Yuri. His face wasn't red anymore but the cum he had on his forehead had rolled down his eyelids, making it impossible to open his eyes. He was beautiful to look at like this, covered in sperm, submitted to Otabek and belonging only to him.  
  
"A-are you still mad at me, daddy?" Yuri stuttered. Otabek still didn't respond. "Please, daddy, answer me." Yuri begged.  
  
"Yes, kitten, I am."  
  
"I'm sorry." Yuri responded fast and nearly sobbed.  
  
"You disobeyed me, threw my books on the floor, told me you'll find some other alpha. What kind of behavior is that?"  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry, daddy. I-I simply wanted your affection. It's been too long since the last time. I missed you so much. I miss you."  
  
"How would you feel, if I told you that I would find some other kitty to fuck?"  
  
Yuri trembled and shook his head. "No." He murmured over and over again. He chocked a sob. "I didn't mean what I said." He croaked. "I love you, daddy. Only you. I would never find someone else. I'm yours. I just need to feel you so badly. I need you and your love. I love you." Yuri lowered his head, trying to hold back the tears. "Is the love I feel for you something I should be ashamed of?”

Otabek sighed. "No, of course not.” He opened his arms wide. “Come sit on my lap." He said softly and Yuri moved as fast as possible, strandling Otabek's lap and nuzzling the Kazakh's neck, while Otabek held him close.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
Otabek carresed his blond hair, placing a kiss on Yuri's temple. He ran his fingers over Yuri's eyelids, wiping the sticky cum off of them. "Open your eyes." He whispered.  
  
Yuri opened his eyes and smiled timidly. "Am I forgiven?"  
  
"Not really. I'm still a little mad."  
  
Yuri purred. "Then, maybe you should punish me more." He said, batting his eyelashes. "I'm a very naughty kitten, daddy." Yuri bit his lower lip.  
  
Otabek chuckled, stroking Yuri's cheek with his strong thumb. "Very naughty indeed." He ran his thumb over Yuri's lower lip that was covered with his own cum, pushing his digit inside Yuri's warm inviting mouth and the blond sucked willingly without tearing his gaze from Otabek.  
  
"Mmm...You taste so good, daddy." He nearly moaned. "Please, daddy..." Yuri ran his hand over Otabek's shaft, cupping it. "...give me what I want."  
  
"What is it you want?" Otabek asked.  
  
"You. I want you to fuck me hard. I want to feel you afterwards. Just shove me down and fuck me. No love bullshit, no stupid sex toys, just fucking like animals."  
  
"Alright. Stand up." Otabek ordered and Yuri did. "Take off your dress. Leave the cat ears on." Yuri did, smiling slyly.  
  
"Will you fuck me now, daddy?"  
  
Otabek didn't react, instead his face remained stoic. "Pick the books you threw on the floor and place them back on the desk." He ordered and Yuri's smile died on his lips but he didn't move. "If you want me to fuck you, you do as I say, kitten. Pick up the books."  
  
Yuri's face morphed in anger but didn't say anything. He moved closer to the desk, with slow feline moves but instead of picking them up, he threw one more book on the floor.  
  
"Kitten." Otabek.  
  
"What?" Yuri said with a cunning smile on his face.  
  
"Obey." Otabek warned.  
  
"Fuck you." Yuri replied and pushed one more book off the desk.  
  
Otabek was instantly on him, pulling his hair into his fist. "What was that?" He whispered, his voice sounding threatening.  
  
"I said fuck you, daddy." Yuri replied calmly.  
  
"Kitten..." Otabek growled, nearly moaning.  
  
Yuri wrapped his hand around his own fully erected cock and began stroking it, while he could feel Otabek's hot breath on his face. "I love it when you're angry, daddy. It turns me on so badly." He kept stroking himself, while Otabek was still there, on him but now his gaze went from angry to lustful. "...I want you to bite me so hard I bleed, while you fuck me and pull my hair and I beg for more of your huge cock. I want you to be... primal. " Yuri licked his lips and moaned loud.  
  
Otabek pulled Yuri's hair harder and pushed him on the floor, making him stand on all fours and placing himself on top of the blond's small body, wrapping his hands around Yuri's neck. "Like animals, huh? I’ll give you what you want.”

Yuri moaned, pushing his ass further up. "Yes, Beka.... Yes, like animals. Please..." Otabek's hands were wrapped around his neck tight and Yuri could feel his hard cock poking his entrance. "Oh god, daddy, please." He moaned.  
  
With one big thrust, Otabek shoved his meaty cock deep inside of Yuri, drawing out of him a long heavy moan. He began fucking his wet inviting hole hard and fast, while the blond was whimpering underneath him. He pulled Yuri's hair into his fist and lowered his body, placing himself on top of Yuri. "Is that what the kitty wants? Is that primal enough?" Otabek whispered into Yuri's ears and bit on Yuri's shoulder so hard he pierced his skin.  
  
Yuri sobbed and whimpered. "More... More, daddy. I need you." He circled his hand behind Otabek's head, trying to pull him closer to his skin.  
  
"You are such a filthy whore, little kitty. So needy of my cock." Yuri was shaking and trembling, as Otabek was fucking him deep and hard, hitting his cervix and making him dizzy in pleasure.  
  
"Daddy... Your cock... is so good. It makes me so slutty for you, daddy." Yuri said through moans. "Claim me, daddy."  
  
Otabek pushed two fingers inside Yuri's mouth and the blond sucked through heaving breathing and moaning. "Maybe I need to put a second baby in you, so that no one else can have you."  
  
Yuri moaned hard at that.  
  
"I'll spill my seed deep inside you and everyone will know that I fucked you over and over again because you are my personal cumwhore, begging for my cum."  
  
"Yes, daddy, please." Yuri moaned.  
  
"You are mine, kitten. No one else can have you." Otabek growled and bit on Yuri's bonding mark on his soft neck, sucking the blood that was rolling down. Yuri shivered and moaned Otabek's name over and over again until he came hard, his eyes rolling back. Otabek came too after a few thrusts, with his teeth still inside Yuri's sensitive neck.  
  
After they both calmed down, Otabek scooped Yuri up and placed him on the bed. He lied beside him and Yuri was instantly in his arms, burying his face in Otabek's neck. The Kazakh's arms were instantly around Yuri's smaller frame, stroking the back of Yuri's head. "Hey." Otabek whispered.  
  
Yuri looked at him with a big smile on his face. "Hey." He whispered back.  
  
"That was good, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Yuri's smile widened even more. "Really good."  
  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
Yuri shook his head. "No, but Beka, you came inside me."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I-I'm not on birth control yet. I didn't get back on the pill."  
  
"Fuck, Yura." Otabek cupped Yuri's jaw, forcing him to look at him. "Why didn't you stop me? You know you can stop me anytime."  
  
"I do but I didn't want to." Yuri placed his hand on Otabek's chest, teasing the few hair there with his fingers. "I figured that since we both want a second baby, we might as well have it now. Maybe now it's the right time." Otabek heard Yuri's words but remained silent, making Yuri feel worried. "Y-you want a second baby, right, Beka? You want one. You said so."  
  
"Yeah, I do." Otabek replied calmly after a few seconds. "But only under one condition."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If now isn't the right time, you won't let that affect you." Otabek cupped Yuri's face, stroking it with his thumb. "No crying, no hidden pregnancy tests you take behind my back, no anger. I can't stand seeing you sad, Yura, so promise me."  
  
Yuri smiled and kissed Otabek gently on the lips. "I'll try. Besides, even if a second one never comes, we still have Alyosha, my precious little bean. He comes before anything."  
  
Otabek smiled too. "Okay, then. I'm in. Let’s try for a second baby."  
  
Yuri was instantly on top of him, kissing him hard. "I love you so much, Beka. You're the best."  
  
"I love you too, Yura."  
  
Yuri hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Wanna take a shower, daddy? I'm such a dirty kitten."  
  
"Oh fuck, yeah, let's go." 

*

1 month later,  
Yuri rolled the two heavy suitcases to the living room. "Beka, I'm ready. Come on. Let's go." Otabek came out of the nursery with Alyosha in his arms. The baby was dressed in a leopard print outfit Yuri had chosen. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yep. I just changed his diaper. He's clean and ready to go." Otabek replied. "Did you get everything?"  
  
"Yep, I double-checked."  
  
"Clothes? Shoes? Socks? Diapers? His toys? His blankets?" Otabek continued.  
  
Yuri rolled his eyes. "We got everything, Beka. Chill."  
  
"It's hard. This is Alyosha's first trip away from home." Otabek replied, kissing the little baby on the cheek and the baby offered him a smile. "We have to be prepared, don't we, little one?" Alyosha smiled even more.  
  
Yuri took a step closer. "Aw, daddy is worried about your first trip to Moscow, sweetheart." He said and the baby moved his hands happily. "That's right. We're going to Moscow." Yuri cooed, clapping his hands and Alyosha laughed. "We're going to meet grandpa for the first time. Grandpa is so excited to finally see you, sweetheart." The baby let out a happy squeal.  
  
"Yura, I think he's excited." Otabek commented, pulling the baby closer and kissing the top of his head.  
  
"Of course, my little tiger is excited. He’s fearless like us. " Yuri smiled and Otabek leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Come on, let's go. We're gonna be late. Put him in his stroller. "  
  
Otabek carefully placed him in the stroller and covered him with a wollen blanket. "There you go." He stroked the baby's chubby cheek and the baby leaned in to the touch, smiling, purring and looking at his daddy with his loving green eyes. "Yura, look!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He likes it!" Otabek said excited.  
  
"He loves you vey much, Beka."  
  
Otabek placed his fingers on the baby's neck and gently tickled him. When the baby laughed, he pulled his fingers away immediately. "I love him too. Sometimes I can't even believe he is real." He said unable to tear his gaze from Alyosha.  
  
Yuri poked him. "Enough, idiot. You will make me cry. Go take the suitcases. I'm taking the stroller."  
  
"Yeah, all right." Otabek tried to move but Yuri stopped him, burying his face in Otabek's chest and holding on to him tight."Yura?"

"Beka, don't move. I'm not feeling very well." 

Otabek held him protectively. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like my breakfast is coming out. Damn those eggs were terrible." Yuri took a few deep breaths. "I'm feeling better now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Go take the suitcases. We have to go."

Otabek nodded, kissing him on the forehead. "Alright." He moved first, handling the suitcases.

Once Otabek was out of the house, Yuri placed a hand over his lower abdomen and smiled to himself. "Oh my god." He whispered, covering his face with his palms and let out a silent sob. _"Are you coming?"_ He heard Otabek calling for him and quickly collected himself. "Coming!" He replied back. He leaned into the stroller, kissing Alyosha's little head. "Moscow, here we come!" He said, giving the pacifier to Alyosha and pushed the stroller out of the apartment.

 

The end. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I think Yuri might be pregnant again!!!!  
> But what do you think? In my opinion, they had many more babies but that's up to you to decide. What I know for sure is that they're going to live a long happy life with lots of fluff and kinky sex in a parallel universe millions of light years away from ours. xD
> 
> Thank you for reading this last volume and for staying with me for so long. Your comments were all so sweet. I can't thank you enough. <3  
> I've considered writing the prequel or the sequel of this story but I need to think about it more.  
> Anyway, have fun and take care. Goodbye. :)


End file.
